


Just An Oil Change and Tune-Up

by lovegonestale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Community: spnkink_meme, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Medical Kink, Object Insertion, Objectification, Plot What Plot, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegonestale/pseuds/lovegonestale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Dean just got a new sex slave, Cas, and he's bringing Cas to the doctor's office for an medical exam."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Oil Change and Tune-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt, though I didn't use the entire thing: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/52163.html?thread=13917891#t13917891

Dean’s determined to do this right, so the moment he gets his receipt, he’s bringing Castiel clear across town to Dr. Roberts’. He’s a little expensive but he’s gotten glowing recommendations from Sam himself, which is reason enough for Dean to shill the extra. It also helps that Castiel – gorgeous Castiel with his blue eyes and full mouth and lean body – deserves the whole nine yards.

“It’s more than just for the certification,” Dean tells the doctor once the nurse lets them in. The medical examination room is sterile but surprisingly cosy, and Dean stands aside to let the doctor walk around Castiel. “I mean, I know the cert is important for all purchases, but dude, just look at him.”

Dr. Roberts just _hmms_ softly as he walks a slow circle around Castiel. “They cleaned him up nice, it does look like you’ve got yourself a bargain, Mr. Winchester. First touch?”

“Hell, yeah, that’s why I want to get him checked over properly,” Dean says. He leans back against the wall, watching while the doctor lifts up the hem of Castiel’s toga to reveal knobbly knees and thighs. That isn’t Sam’s thing, and he’d been made quite a few bitchfaces back at the auction, but Sam can shut it because this is exactly Dean’s flavor. “I’ve never had a virgin, so can you look at the usual, too?”

“Yes, of course.” Dr. Roberts touches Castiel’s jaw, pulling his mouth open slightly to look at his teeth and tongue. He nods, though more to himself than to Dean. “Do you mind, Mr. Winchester?”

“Oh, yeah,” Dean chuckles. “Sorry. Hey, Cas, take ‘em off.”

Castiel’s eyes flash briefly, a glimpse of sharpness in the blue that is gone quickly but not quickly enough. Dean’d seen it up on the auction block, first when he’d started bidding in earnest, and again when he’d won and marched up to get the contract. That look is gone now, and Castiel obediently pulls the toga off for the doctor, leaving miles of gorgeous unblemished skin revealed for inspection.

Dr. Roberts briefly wanders away to hang the toga, and when he’s back Castiel’s nipples have peaked nicely, the cool air of the room doing its job. Dean imagines he can already taste them on his tongue, feel them between his teeth, but right now it’s the good doc who’s brushing gloved hands over them and checking their firmness, then moving to Castiel’s pecs, stomach, shoulders, neck, ears, etc. systematically.

“You know how to handle virgins, Mr. Winchester?” Dr. Roberts asks, raising Castiel’s arms to check his armpits. “Was this one trained?”

“Some, but mostly freeform.” Dean leans over to the doctor’s desk, plucking a complimentary pretzel to munch on. “My brother’s not a fan of this agency, says the Angels’ products are a bit too hard to handle because they’re so fresh, but whatever. I guess the only thing I’m worried about is access, though. I like prepping, that can be fun, but it can also be...”

“Tiring?” Dr. Roberts looks up from where he’s kneeling on the floor, pausing in his cupping of Castiel’s balls. “Well, the appeal of virgin holes is the tightness and the certainty of first touch, but even if you want to be aggressive I’d still recommend thorough preparation work. I can do some loosening for you, if you want?”

“I don’t want to trouble you...” Dean says apologetically.

“Oh, no trouble, I’ll have to work him anyway.” Dr. Roberts stands up and guides Castiel towards the medical bed, pushing gently at his shoulder. There’s a pause where it seems like Castiel won’t go, but then he’s bending over neatly, head pillowed on his arms and ass hanging over the edge for inspection. Dr. Roberts beckons at Dean. “Come here, you should see this.”

Dean subtly adjusts his cock, which is already half-hard from Castiel parading around naked, and goes over. Dr. Roberts is probably used to it, though. “Man,” Dean says, whistling once he’s at the doctor’s side, “That’s a pretty hole.”

“It’s going to need a lot of care if you want to keep it like this,” Dr. Roberts warns him, not unkindly. He grabs a bottle of lube from under the bed, squirting it on to his gloves and rubbing his fingers together. “It’s not my place to say, but it would be a shame to mess up something like this.”

“No disagreeing there,” Dean says, watching as the doctor rolls his thumb against the hole, making the pucker shiny and sweetly irresistible. Castiel doesn’t move, but his shoulders tense up, which makes Dean sigh. “Freeform does have its disadvantages, I guess. You got much experience with Angel products?”

“The main challenge is usually discipline,” Dr. Roberts says, pushing his thumb through the opening. The pucker clenches around the latex-covered digit, not favoring the intrusion. The doctor plunges in anyway, moving his thumb in and out a few times. “Angels tend to be quite prideful. As I’m guessing you might’ve noticed.”

Dean laughs. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve noticed. So what do you recommend?”

“Leashes can be good.” The doctor takes out his thumb, replacing it with a finger. The guy really is a pro, his finger moving carefully and patiently in and out to loosen the muscle.

“What, you mean like taking him out for walks and stuff?” Dean asks.

“You could start with cock leashes,” Dr. Roberts says. “I have a catalogue outside, if you want to have a look. It goes around cock and balls, it’s a good way to show him off as you bring him around, get him to understand his value. That’s usually the problem, they don’t understand how precious they are and why.”

“Gotcha.” Dean watches as the doctor adds another finger, so there are now two fingers pumping in and out of Castiel. Further up the bed, Castiel’s own fingers flex into fists, a brief reaction that’s gone quickly as he tries to still himself. “So is he in good shape?”

“He’s in _excellent_ shape,” the doctor says. “See here, around my knuckles? The muscle clench is Grade A and the chute itself silky smooth, perfect for housing a cock. And there’s...” He trails off suddenly, frowning.

Dean’s about to ask _what_ , when he hears it. A faint whisper of a noise, barely audible, though once Dr. Roberts stops moving he can hear it – the soft sound of liquid hitting a surface. The doctor leans over, careful not to take his fingers out, and Dean follows his gaze.

Underneath, hidden in shadow and at an angle they hadn’t been able to see earlier, Castiel’s dick is hard. Not only hard, but also dripping pre-come that falls in heavy drops to the linoleum floor.

“Whoa,” Dean breathes, his own cock jumping in the confines of his pants. “They didn’t mention that at the auction.”

Dr. Roberts looks shocked. “They didn’t know about his sensitivity?” A beautiful red flush has moved down Castiel’s back, confirmation that he probably didn’t know either. Dr. Roberts leans forward, blowing softly on the hole, and sure enough Castiel’s cock jumps wetly. “Then you, Mr. Winchester, have a prize on your hands, and I salute you for it.”

“Hey now,” Dean says, trying not to get too excited about the whole thing, “Maybe he doesn’t have a prostate.”

“Well, then let’s...” Dr. Roberts frowns in concentration as he turns his finger slowly. Dean bites his lip in anticipation, pumping his fist when Castiel yelps, loud and helpless. The doctor grins at him. “There you go. Preliminary inspection confirms the presence of a prostate.” He pulls his fingers out and reaches for his tray, grabbing a thin glass rod with a round knob at the end.

The rod itself is just a little thicker than a finger, but Dr. Roberts pushes the thicker knob end into Castiel first. Dean guesses it’s meant for the prostate, which is confirmed when the doctor says, “We can put better pressure on the gland this way.”

“Do you sell those?” Dean asks. “I got some stuff at home, plugs and clamps and that kind of thing, but I’d kinda like to accessorize Cas here a little more.”

“Oh, I can definitely recommend some items.” The doctor adjusts the angle of the rod, moving in careful little thrusts into Castiel’s opening. With his free hand he taps Castiel’s perineum, making Castiel jerk. “We can discuss that later, perhaps?”

“Cool.” Dean jumps as well, hand rushing to cup his erection when Castiel makes a shrill, tight sound. Dr. Roberts’ aim is accurate, then, and he nods with satisfaction as he continues to jab the rod firmly at the correct angle. Dean asks, “You gonna make him come?”

“No, no, just testing for reaction. You see how he clenches around the rod?” Dr. Roberts leans away, letting Dean get a good look. “This tells me he could come from this alone. The inner walls are very sensitive, which usually means he’ll able to come multiple times during a session, though you’ll need to test that yourself. I think with enough training you can even get him to come on command.”

“How about training for him to only come when he has something inside him?” Dean asks. He winces sheepishly, aware how these questions sound so basic, and surely if Sam were here he’d be rolling his eyes. “Sorry, I don’t—”

“No, it’s good to ask, don’t ever be ashamed to ask,” Dr. Roberts says kindly. He pulls the rod out and carefully sets it aside. “That kind of training will take a while, but yes, I’d say it’s possible. Come, put your fingers inside him.”

“What, me?” Dean’s mouth goes a little dry, but he stares hungrily Castiel’s ass. “Right now?”

“Yes, right now. You don’t need gloves, he’s been cleaned as is standard procedure, and he’s yours.” Dr. Roberts shifts over a little, giving Dean room to rest a hand on Castiel’s firm, glorious behind. Dean teases for a moment, hand sliding up and down the cleft, making Castiel’s whole body shiver, but the doctor clucks his tongue and says, “On with it, you can play with him later.”

So Dean does as he’s instructed and pushes two fingers into Castiel. He’d inspected Castiel earlier, of course – all buyers did before paying for the merchandise, even if they weren’t allowed to touch – but it’s completely different to open the product himself, fingers sweetly swallowed by the Castiel’s hole, and he immediately understands what Dr. Roberts had said about his insides being silky smooth. They are, smooth and irresistible, and Dean’s already pumping his fingers in and out because really, this is obviously what Castiel was made for.

“Can you get another finger in?” Dr. Roberts asks.

“Yeah, I think...” Dean has to fight against the muscle a bit, but manages to get in. “Geez, he’s really tight.”

“Not as tight as it was earlier.” Dr. Roberts pushes Castiel’s ass cheeks apart to get a better look at where Dean’s fingers are locked inside him. “He’s loosened up, this is excellent. A few more sessions like this and you’ll be able to get a whole hand up there.”

“No way.” Dean tries to imagine it and fails. “He won’t be tight anymore. I like him just like this.”

“There are ways to strengthen up the muscle again when it gets too loose,” Dr. Roberts says, “I’ve had a couple of clients who’ve used theirs as party favors and gotten them tightened up again, but it’s your choice, of course.”

“Party favors?” Dean tries to imagine it, bringing Castiel to a party and letting people pass him around to use. “Nah, I’m not big into sharing. I might let my brother use him once in a while, but that’s about it. As for fisting, mmm... I’ll think about it, I guess, but I really want to get to know him slow, figure out what he can do at my own pace.”

“Fair enough, Mr. Winchester. You can take your fingers out now.”

Dean stands back. Dr. Roberts gets up as well and pulls at Castiel’s shoulders, though it takes a few tries before Castiel finally understands that he’s meant to get up.

And when he does, Dean’s breath catches. Castiel’s gorgeous, flushed and wrecked and horny like hell if that monster of an erection is anything to go by. His blue eyes are dark and glazed over, his lower lip red from being worried. “Holy...” Dean breathes.

“In a moment,” Dr. Roberts says firmly. There are faint clicking sounds somewhere, but Dean is too busy staring at Castiel, who after a moment or two regains the focus in his eyes, and that focus is on Dean.

“You feel that burn, Cas?” Dean asks, his voice husky even to his own ears. “You feel that itch right down there, begging to be scratched? Yeah, I know you do. I’m gonna get to that, don’t worry.” There’s that brief fire in Castiel’s eyes again – something almost rebellious – but he turns away quickly, futile in his attempt to hide it from Dean.

“Okay, here we go,” Dr. Roberts says. Dean’s attention snaps away from Castiel and he notices that the doctor has unfolded the bed’s stirrups. “Come on, lie here, on your back this time.”

Dean’s watching Castiel’s face closely now, so he catches the brief grimace. Castiel obeys, though, lying on bed and letting Dr. Roberts lift up his feet into the stirrups and spreading his legs wide – making it the most debauched, delicious sight Dean has seen in a long while.

“Perfect pose for a slut, yes?” Dr. Roberts says proudly. With Castiel’s legs splayed this way, his ass tilting up slightly at the end of the bed, it leaves his hole once again bared to view but from a new vantage point. The skin around it is pink now from all the earlier stimulation, while Castiel’s thick cock rests up against his belly, forlornly spitting pre-come on to his stomach.

“I want to fuck him so bad,” Dean blurts out.

Dr. Roberts laughs warmly. “Just give me a moment.”

Dean shivers when the doctor gently cups Castiel’s balls, then making small, pinching movements when moves up the shaft and checks the head. Castiel can no longer hide his face in this position, and Dean can clearly see the way his jaw tightens when he turns aside. Dr. Roberts sees it too, because he sternly flicks a finger at the glans, making Castiel hiss.

“You want to?” Dr. Roberts waves the bottle of lube at Dean. “I can monitor your first breaching.”

Dean wants to. The practice of public breaching at auctions has gone out of fashion in recent years but Dean still sometimes thinks about it, has thought about it before he’d ever made the commitment to save up and get one of his own. This isn’t public in the same way, and is more for safety practices than anything else, but Dean still feels the curl of desire grow heavier in his groin.

“Okay.” Dean barely recognizes his own voice, it sounds so thick. “Sure, why not.”

A new emotion passes over Castiel’s face then – _alarm_ , undeniable and sweet, as though it’s a surprise that Dean would want to fuck him. Dean almost laughs, _No, Cas, I bought you so we could play chess_ , but right now it’s more important he open his pants, gasping with relief when his erection pops free.

Dr. Roberts is talking about the usual things – telling him to take his time, offering a condom that Dean waves away – but Dean’s too busy looking at Castiel, each step towards the medical bed heavy with anticipation. Castiel’s eyes flicker towards him briefly – or more accurately, towards his cock – and then skitter away, and Dean hopes that the flush of pink on Castiel’s cheeks is a product of embarrassment as well as arousal.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Dean rolls his shoulders, settling into the space between the obscene open V of Castiel’s legs. The good doctor further up the bed, stethoscope on Castiel’s heart and checking his breathing, and he gives a thumbs-up.

Dean takes a grip of his cock, nudging the head at Castiel’s opening. He almost doesn’t want to go in, that’s how gorgeous the sight is of the wet shiny pucker kissing his cockhead, but that would be stupid.

So he goes, pressing and then pressing _in_. Castiel opens up, swallowing his dick the way he’d swallowed his fingers, as though this space was meant for Dean, only Dean, any way Dean wants, and the squeezing warmth is everything Dean had hoped for and more. Dean looks down, breathing heavily and hypnotized by the sight of the thick column of his cock forcing Castiel wide and moving deeper, deeper, until there’s nowhere left to go.

“God, this is amazing,” Dean gasps. Castiel shifts his hips minutely – either an unconscious movement or from a desire to make himself comfortable – but it only serves to make him clench around Dean in interesting ways. “Jesus, fuck,” Dean groans, “Slow down, Cas.”

“Look at him,” Dr. Roberts says. Dean looks up, thinking that the doctor is talking to him but, no, he’s talking to Castiel. The stethoscope has been put aside, and Dr. Roberts is standing at the opposite end of the bed, hands on both sides Castiel’s head. “Look at your master.”

Castiel’s eyes are shut, and they only tighten further.

“Mr. Winchester,” Dr. Roberts says sternly. “If you please.”

Dean hasn’t really thought about how he wants to discipline Castiel – there are so many options, and he really should’ve planned it better, but he figured he could just roll with it. So he rolls with it now and grabs Castiel’s cock, pressing a fingernail firmly into the slit.

“Gah!” Castiel exclaims, eyes flying open while his cock spits more pre-come on to Dean’s fingers.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Dean says, grinning at Castiel. He runs the same finger gently over the swollen tip of Castiel’s cock – good behavior gets rewarded, right? “You gonna keep looking at me, right? Hello there.”

Castiel looks up at him, the steely blue of his eyes wavering. Dean knows why; Castiel’s body is relaxing around Dean’s dick, already accepting its role even though its owner seems to have reservations. Dean rolls his hips tentatively, and then pulls out a fraction just to shove back in.

That punches out a sound from between Castiel’s lips – breathless and unintended – and Dean wants more. He knows already that Castiel will be vocal – every other part of him has been so responsive, so it only makes sense – just as he knows that Castiel will not make porn star noises. No, Castiel’s noises will not be rehearsed or for show, instead they will be honest and forced out of him because he cannot help himself.

“Aren’t you going to say hello back?” Dr. Roberts asks. He is still holding Castiel’s head still, ensuring that his eye contact with Dean remains unbroken. “It’s only polite.”

Castiel’s mouth trembles as it falls open. Dean will fuck it later, just as he will fuck everything Castiel has to offer, but right now Dean cants his head patiently, waiting.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says.

Dr. Roberts opens his mouth, no doubt to reprimand Castiel for being overly familiar, but Dean cuts in quickly, “Hello, Cas. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” When Castiel twitches, Dean chuckles softly and says, “Rhetorical question, no need to answer.” Dean’s already marvelling at Castiel’s voice; if he sounds like that _before_ having a cock down his throat...

“You’re going to stay like this,” Dr. Roberts orders Castiel softly. “You’re going to look at him while he takes you. His pleasure is your pleasure.”

The shaking of Castiel’s body more pronounced now. Sweat lines his forehead as he tries to keep his eyes on Dean’s despite his obvious desire to look elsewhere. He must feel terribly exposed, naked and splayed as he is to the most flattering angles of his body. In contrast his master remains clothed, and the only part of Dean’s body that has been taken out is his cock, though now it’s sheathed tight inside Castiel’s body instead.

“Your body knows what it’s made for,” Dr. Roberts continues. “ _You_ know what you’re made for.”

Castiel stares up at Dean, but instead of being disconnected, he’s present and watchful, he’s _seeing_ Dean. Dean thinks he could drown in those eyes.

“This is what you want,” Dr. Roberts says. “This is what you’ll always want from now on.”

That last statement makes Castiel tense up again, and Dean takes that as he cue to fuck in hard. He doesn’t pause this time, not even when Castiel’s mouth falls open in shock. Dean just thrusts in, following the cravings of his own body, plunging deep into the heat and tightness that was meant for him.

“There we go,” Dean groans, quickly finding a rhythm that works. He braces forward, hands on the edge of the medical bed to brace himself as pumps his hips. The slide is glorious from one thrust to another, Castiel’s pussy perfectly slick and waiting for him, the teasing clench of his hole desperate to milk Dean empty. “Goddamn, Cas, you’re amazing, so fucking amazing.”

It’s maybe a dozen thrusts, the bed creaking softly at each one, before Castiel starts gasping, making pinched, bitten-off noises he’s trying to hold back.

“Those sounds are mine, Cas,” Dean growls. He presses forward, pushing against Castiel’s legs to prove that he belongs right there. “Don’t you keep them from me, don’t you dare.”

It looks like Castiel’s about to shake his head but he doesn’t, of course he doesn’t, because he wants this so badly, he’s squeezing around Dean like he wants to get him deeper.

Dean feels mighty, powerful in a way he’s never felt before, and he wants to give this to Castiel so badly. He doesn’t let up his rocking movements but he does shift around, searching for Castiel’s prostate and laughing when he finds it. He knows he’s gotten it because Castiel arcs his back and wails.

He fucking _wails_ , and from the shocked look on Castiel’s face, Dean’s pretty sure he didn’t know he could make a sound like that.

“Right there, yeah?” Dean says, keeping the angle steady, knocking Castiel’s prostate at every snap of his hips. “You need it so badly, don’t you, Cas?”

“Look at him,” Dr. Roberts barks. Castiel doesn’t pause this time, opening his eyes and finding Dean immediately, though it’s obviously costing him serious effort to do so. The doctor nods. “Good.”

Dean knows how it works. Or at least, he’s read about it and knows that the first marking is a deep, primal thing, and Castiel will always remember this moment. That said, Dean didn’t know _he_ would feel like this, that Dean would be able to see the _exact_ moment Castiel starts to understand that this first fuck between them is the start of something far more permanent.

Awareness rises slowly in Castiel’s eyes, it finally starting to sink in that Dean is going to be his whole world; already _is_ his whole world.

Castiel hasn’t given in to it, not yet, but Dean will earn that later.

“Oh,” Castiel says, which is the last somewhat coherent word he makes before Dean nails his prostate again and all that comes out are jumbled syllables.

“Always, Cas,” Dean promises. He wants Castiel to come on his cock, that would be perfect, that would be amazing. Castiel’s already rocking on to Dean’s dick, little desperate humping movements that causes Castiel’s own erection to bounce wetly on his stomach. “You’re almost there, let me get you there.”

Training’s going to be so much fun, Dean thinks. Not easy, maybe, but definitely fun. How can it be anything else, what with how Castiel’s toes curl and body spasms when he comes, cock neglected but spurting wildly from the swollen head. Castiel’s had only freeform training but he’s already wild and frantic for it, crying out as he rides his orgasm.

Dean means to hold on, but Castiel slick channel goes shockingly tight around him. His cock _throbs_ , the ache for release unbearable and he has to let go, he _has_ to, Castiel’s begging for it.

So he does, Dean’s orgasm slamming into him like a shockwave under his skin, blooming hot and bright and demanding, forcing him to keep up and take it. Dean feels like he’s drowning, nerves wrought too tight as pleasure rolls over him, into him, seemingly never ending.

Except it does, which is good, because Dean thinks any more of that will drive anyone nuts.

Dean looks up Castiel, which is probably a bad idea because Castiel doesn’t need to how shocked he is by the whole thing, but, hah, Castiel looks worse. Dean just feels wrung out and exhausted, but Castiel looks epically fucked out, stunned and wide-eyed, his cheeks damp with tears, his body slumped weakly over the medical bed.

Dean pulls on whatever reserves of strength he has left to rise up and pull out. He nods at Dr. Roberts, who quickly comes forward to inspect Castiel’s hole, and then walks up the side of the bed towards Castiel.

Castiel’s eyes track his movements, which seems to be the only thing he has energy left for. He doesn’t respond when Dean cups his chin gently.

“Hey,” Dean whispers. “You okay? You hurting? You can tell me.”

Castiel hesitates, but Dean forces himself to look stern. He must manage to, or at least his intent must come through, because Castiel says quietly, “Just a little.”

“Okay,” Dean says, stroking Castiel’s face. “Thank you.”

“No damage,” Dr. Roberts announces loudly. “Excellently done, Mr. Winchester, I’ll just clean him up for you and then you can take him home.”

“Thanks, doc,” Dean says gratefully, and he does what he couldn’t have done before, kissing Castiel nice and slow. If he’d done this earlier Castiel would’ve probably been stiff or fought back or something else inconvenient, but now he’s warm and pliable, opening his mouth easily to Dean’s lips and tongue.

Perfect.


End file.
